Abilities
The game of Undercards has many unique abilities that come in two forms: Abilities attached with monsters and Effect Cards. Effect Cards Effect cards, also known as Spell Cards, don't require a spot on the board to be used. There are 52 Effect Cards currently in-game, 7 for each of the 7 classes and 3 others. The Effect cards for the classes are divided in 3 Common, 2 Rare and 2 Epic in rarity. The other 3 cards are Thundersnail (Rare), Gaster Blaster (Legendary) and Load (DT), which can only be obtained through Snail Trainer, Sans/Gaster and Omega Flowey respectively. Monster Abilities Almost all monsters have an ability, each different from another. There are quite a few different methods of activating these abilities: *Disarmed: Monsters with this ability can not attack during their turn, even if they have 1 or more ATK. They are still able to do that damage while defending. ** It's the only negative ability, and will be removed by Asriel. ** This used to be Can't attack. *Charge: These monsters can attack right after being placed. Other monsters need to wait until the next turn in order to attack. *Haste: This works the same as Charge, but monsters can't attack the enemy directly on the first turn. *Taunt: Enemy monsters must target these kind of monsters. They can't attack any other monster or the player. Effects and abilities are unaffected by it. *Dodge: These monsters will take no damage the amount of times shown on the card. The number will decrease by 1 whenever they would take damage, except when a 0 ATK monster attacks it (leaving the Dodge counter unmoved). ** This used to reset at the start of the owner's turn (before KR). ** In a maintenance during Beta 14.1, this was changed to reset at the start of both players' turn, but it was undocumented and was considered a bug. ** Beta 18.0 Undocumented: Start of the owner's turn. ** Beta 19.0 Undocumented: Start of both players' turn. ** Beta 20.0: Resets at the start of the owner's turn. ** Beta 36.1: Dodge doesn't reset at all. *Armor: Monsters with this effect will have the damage they take reduced by the number shown on the card. *Transparency: Monsters with this effect are unable to be targeted by spells, effects and monsters. This effect lasts until the start of the owner's turn. ** Taunt and Invulnerability (Frisk & Rouxls Kaard) don't work while the monster also has this effect. When this is removed, they will work again. ** This effect used to only get removed when the monster with the effect attacks. *Candy: Monsters with this effect restore 3 HP at the end of their turn. *Ranged: Monsters with this effect will not take DMG from counter-attacks. **DMG from Thorns still works. *Thorns: This activates when the monster is attacked. This ability deals the amount of DMG shown on the card to the attacker. ** This ability won first prize in Statustest, one of the many Undercards contests where you make custom cards, etc. *Turbo: These effects activate the moment the card with the effect is drawn from your deck. ** This effect existed before the keyword, in the form of Mines. *Magic: These activate the moment you place them from your hand. Summoned monsters from cards like Igloo and Lamp don't activate it. ** This used to be Battlecry, followed by Enter. * Future: These monsters have an ability that will activate after the number of turns shown on the card, like a delayed Magic effect. Silencing or even killing the monster won't stop the effect from activating. * Support: This effect activates when an ally monster, except for the monster that has the effect itself, is about to attack, similar to when Blue Laser activates. *Start of turn: As the name implies, these abilities activate at the start of every turn as long as the monster is alive and isn't Silenced. ** This used to be "At the start of your turn, ...". *End of turn: These abilities function similar to the previous one, but will obviously activate at the end of every turn. This includes the turn in which they have been placed. ** This used to be "At the end of your turn, ...". *Dust: These activate once the monster that has it dies. Returning these monsters to the owner's hand or deck with cards like Doggo, Endogeny and Memory Head won't activate them. They also won't be activated if they die while being Silenced with the help of cards like Scarf Mouse or Nacarat Jester. ** This used to be Deathrattle, followed by Death. * Others: There are also abilities that don't follow any of these rules, but have their own way of triggering. Abilities like these include 'Whenever this monster is damaged...' or 'Whenever a monster is summoned...'. Status Effects With all this in mind, some spells and monsters (and even the passive effect of some Souls) can inflict a Status Effect on other monsters, all of which are negative and thus removable by cards like Asriel, just like "Disarmed": *Silence: If a monster gets Silenced, it loses all its abilities and will be reset to its base ATK and Max HP. However, if its Current HP is lower, it will not be restored to full health. ** Determination monsters are immune to this effect. ** Silence will also remove the following 2 status effects. *Paralyze: When a monster is paralyzed, it is unable to attack on its next turn. But until it's unparalyzed, the monster is unable to be paralyzed again. (Removing the paralysis with effects like Silence or Heal and then paralyzing it again still works.) **Before Beta 42.0, Consecutive turns of paralysis was possible. Parsnik and Cold Winter were nerfed earlier to not be able to cause it, while all other paralyzing cards remained unchanged. *KR: Monsters with this effect will take 1 damage at the start of their turn. **Dodge loses 1 counter instead, and Armor blocks it completely.